Jane welcomes Maura home
by b1t
Summary: Maura has been out of town and Jane welcomes her home. M-rated PWP fic. Harness and Strap-on involved.


**I do not own the Rizzles. Wish I did. No copyright intend.**

**This is my first fic and it's pretty much PWP. I write what I like and this one has been twirling around in my head for some time. English is no my mother tongue, so there will be mistakes. Please let me know with a PM so I can improve my writing.**

Jane had an ache. An ache she could no relieve on her own. God, she needed Maura to come home soon. Preferably yesterday.

Jane was on her way to the airport. Maura had been gone for two weeks, attending a conference in Stockholm. For Jane these two weeks had dragged on for what seemed like forever. She could not wait to get Maura home. To get her to bed. She had great plans for Maura and her. She was already wearing her favourite harness under her usual work attire.

Jane was leaning against the hood of her car outside Logan International Airport. Maura had texted a couple of minutes ago and she was heading her way.

The strikingly beautiful ME came trough the sliding doors of the airport. Jane immediately got up and more or less ran towards her girlfriend. Throwing her arms around Maura and pulling her in for a searing and passionate kiss. Lips met and parted. Happiness radiated from Jane's eyes. "You missed me!" Maura smiled.

"Mhm", Jane smiled into another kiss, "A lot. The house is empty when you're gone and the bed is too big and lonely without you, you know"

Maura's hands travelled down Jane's shoulders, lower back and landed on Jane's hips pulling her in for another kiss. Her hand discretely stroked over Jane's firm ass. A surprised look flashed across Maura's face as she felt something out of the ordinary through Jane's pants. Her eyes met Jane's cocky smirk. "Oh my, looks like someone has big plans for the evening" Maura grinned back at Jane. "This is what you get when you leave me home alone for two weeks! I've craved you since you left" Jane replied. Genuine love and lust in her eyes.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Maura squeezed Jane's ass, taking in this new information. Maura's mind flashed back to the day the strap-on and harness arrived in the mail. Oh, it was a very good day! The smell of the leather harness alone was enough to get her juices flowing.

"Now, can you please take me home, Detective?"

Maura stood with her back against Jane by the end of the bed. Jane took in the beauty before her as she walked over and placed a lingering kiss on the honey blonds' right shoulder-blade. Jane's lips mapped out Maura's shoulder and neck. Maura tilted her head to allow Jane better access of her earlobe. Maura let out a moan as a Jane tentatively kissed her ear. "Oh Jane, I've missed your touch", Maura sighed with relief. Jane's hot breath in her ear and the distinct smell of Jane's leather harness sent a burning desire through Maura, down to her core.

Jane left Maura's earlobe and stared kissing her way down Maura's back. Her right hand travelled to Maura's abs and travelled further up until she had Maura's breast in her hand. The caress of Jane's scared palm made Maura's nipple turn hard and Jane rewarded it with a delightful pinch. "Ah, Jane, that feels so good", Maura moaned.

Jane's free hand started massaging Maura's perfectly shaped ass. Her lips soon joined her hands, placing feather light kisses on Maura's sensitive buttock. Actions that never failed to make Maura's sex dripping. Maura bent slightly over, allowing Jane better access. Jane's tongue licked her way down, letting her tongue explore the delights of Maura's yoga toned ass. Jane knelt between Maura's feet, taking in the gorgeous vision before her. Jane could have spent an entire day kissing and licking Maura's ass and listening to the sounds her lover made when ever she came close to her erogenous zones. She could tell Maura was ready by the way she bucked her hips and spread her feet.

Jane let her tongue play with the inside of Maura's thigh. She was inches away from Maura's clit. Jane stuck out her tongue and let it slide through Maura's folds, taking in the scent and taste of her lover. Her tongue played around Maura's entrance before burying it as deep into Maura as she could. Letting it twirl around to Maura's delight. Jane's hand stroked her way up to join her mouth. Removing her tongue and replacing it with a single digit, Jane continued to lick the sensitive flesh around Maura's folds. Maura groaned with satisfaction: "I need you. Inside me. Now!"

Jane gradually rose to her feet, dragging her fingers up Maura's calf, tickling the back of her knee, slowly heading north on the inside of Maura's thigh.

Without further ado Jane took the black dildo in her hand and placed it carefully against Maura's slit. Maura placed her hands on top of the bed and bent forward, anchoring herself in her favourite position. Jane dragged the head of the toy up and down Maura's wet sex, coating it with Maura's juices. Maura pushed back slightly letting Jane know she wanted her inside. Jane stroked her hand down Maura's back, squeezing her ass firmly and slowly let the dildo slip inside her lover. "Aw, you feel so good, Jane", Maura whimpered.

Jane slowly let the toy sink all the way in, allowing Maura to get accustom to the feel of Jane inside her. Jane picked up the pace, driving the dildo in and out of Maura. Maura moaned beneath her. "I love it when you fuck me Jane" Jane let out a guttural groan at Maura's dirty talk. She could feel the wetness gathering at the base of the toy hitting her sweet spot at every thrust. Jane brought her hand around Maura's hip letting it slide down to Maura's throbbing clit. A skilled middle finger stroked Maura's clit, coaxing her lover closer to an orgasm.

"Oh, Jane I'm so close." Jane grabbed Maura by the hips allowing her to thrust even deeper and faster into Maura. Maura brought her hand down between her legs rubbing her clit furiously.

"Oh God! Oh God! I'm coming Jane!" And with a final thrust Maura's walls clenched around the dildo. Maura's body stiffened with pleasure and her vision going blurry as her orgasm ran through her body.

Jane rotated her hips allowing the toy to grind against her clit. All it took was a few rotations and Jane's orgasm washed over her. She collapsed against Maura's back as they rode out their orgasms together.

"Mmm, I like it better when you're home here with me"

"Me too", Maura said and turned around to kiss Jane.

**That was it. Hope it was worth your time.**


End file.
